wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lich
that old intro got old so THIS character belongs to Fear and was an olde electricborn individual while the group was still alive. alas electricborns are being revised & aren't available anymore. Appearance Lich is a 53 year old NightWing born with extremely dark black primary scales. His eyes are mimicking Battlewinner's being a very bright blue. He is a very gaunt dragon as he looks almost skeletal, and is very intimidating at the same time. He has black teeth, talons, and horns. His underscales are a dark grey, but he radiates an odd and abnormal blue aura. His wing membranes are abnormal as well, as they look more shredded and are translucent. They are a very light grey, and most certainly are not completely shredded. Personality Lich is a secretive and silent type. He is very knowledgeable about electricity on the one talon. He tends to scare others due to his skeletal appearance. He chooses to try and not make friends as he is afraid of hurting those he cares about. Electricborn Lich is very unusual, and radiates, and refuses to make friends for a reason. This reason? He is born with a dangerous element. The element of electricity. He can only control it every so often, and he tends to lose a sense every extreme usage. He currently is mostly blind, lost feeling in his tail and half of his back, and he does not have the best sense of smell. He didn't have any normal NightWing powers exactly anyway. Powers Lich can control electricity. He also knows the possible traumatic consequences of the over usage. He tries tto use as little as possible. Advantages # He can find his way around places by feeling for electrical triggers in the ground. # He could use his powers to conquer a kingdom by sending powerful electrical currents there way... But he has a very high chance of killing himself due to over usage. # Born with this power, he does not breathe fire, but sparks of bright blue lightning. # He could be used as an extreme weapon in a war, but obviously chose not to abuse his ability. Disadvantages # Lich has a high chance of killing himself if he uses his powers too dramatically. # Every extreme usage makes it harder for him to live, due to him slowly losing his senses. Such as sight, scent, and feeling on the lower half of his body, his tail and back mostly. # Breathing lightning causes very furious and feirce fires. He ddecided to rarely use this unless he absolutely has to for protection. # His powers slowly wear away his soul too, as he is technically an animus. # His loss of three primary senses makes it hard for him to hunt or tell if something would kill him. Therefore, he feeds off electrical currents that run through the ground. # From him being one of the rare Electricborn dragons in Pyrrhia, he is ooften taunted and teased, even as a grown dragon, for being the only one of his 'kind'. History Lich hatched from a dark black NightWing egg. He had an eerie blue aura float around him, and a curious lightning bolt on his egg. This, animus and scientists suspect, is how they predicted he was an ElectricBorn. He was born with a weak sense of smell, but had a great sense of sight. That slowly wore away though. Gahhh WIP. Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Characters Category:Animus Category:Disabled Characters